


Scared

by BleedingDeath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Levi cries, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wakes up from a terrible nightmare to find comfort in strong arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

There was blood. So much blood. He couldn't stop it, Erwin was dying, and the bleeding wouldn't stop. He was dying. His hands were covered in blood, he was sobbing, screaming.

And then he woke up, still screaming. He quickly covered his mouth with a trembling hand. He stood, pain shooting up from his injured leg, but it didn't matter. He had to make sure that he was okay. That he was alive.

He limped to Erwin's room, opening the door quietly, and making his way over to the man's bed. Climbing into the bed he knelt over him. His face looked peaceful, but he still needed to be sure, to make sure he was breathing.

He put his ear to his bare chest listening intently for a heartbeat. It was strong in his ear. A shaky sigh of relief escaped his lips, though he didn't move from his position.

"Levi...? What are you doing?" There was a moments pause. "Are you okay, Levi?" he asked gently.

"Yeah..." he answered quietly, keeping his ear to his chest.

"Then why are you crying?"

He opened his eyes, tears dropping from them. When had he started crying?

"I... It's nothing."

_That's right. It is nothing. He's here. He's safe. He's breathing. I didn't lose him._

The fear of losing him refused to leave his mind. They could go out tomorrow and he could die. That would be it. He would be gone. And he wouldn't be able to stop it if it came to that. He could not stop Erwin's death. Humanity's Strongest was powerless.

He couldn't even stop his own squad, how was he supposed to protect the one he cared for most?

A strangled sob filled the room, his tears pooling on Erwin's chest.

Moments passed with nothing but his cries.

"Is this about what happened?" He ran his fingers through Levi's hair hoping to soothe him. "I'm sorry..."

He shook his head.

There was a pause before Erwin spoke again. "You're mad at me though, aren't you? Do you blame me for their deaths?"

"Yes." His answer was soft, knowing it wasn't his fault, that it wasn't anyone's fault, there was only so much they could do, only so many things they could prepare for.

"Will you forgive me?"

"Yes." His cries had calmed back down to silent tears. "Erwin... I can't lose you..." he whispered.

The hand in his hair moved to his back, pulling him close so that his head was resting in the crook of Erwin's neck, his other arm wrapping around him.

"You know I can't promise you that..." He stroked his hair gently. "I'll do my best to survive, you do too. I love you."

He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

That wasn't what he wanted to hear, but knew it was the truth. They had so little they could hold on to. His scowl deepened as he nodded, slowly rising back up.

"I should go back to bed."

Just before he could get up, his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled back down. He rested his head on his chest letting out a gentle, tired sigh. There was no way in knowing how long they had left with moments like this. They had to be enjoyed while they lasted.

They held each other tight as they drifted back to sleep.


End file.
